Particle beam devices, such as electron beam devices, have been used for some time for studying objects (specimens). In particular, scanning electron microscopes and transmission electron microscopes are known. In a scanning electron microscope, an electron beam generated using a beam generator is focused through an objective lens on the object to be studied. Using a deflection device, the electron beam (also referred to as the primary electron beam hereafter) is scanned over the surface of the object to be studied. The electrons of the primary electron beam interact with the object. As a result of the interaction, in particular electrons are emitted from the object (so-called secondary electrons) or electrons of the primary electron beam are scattered back (so-called backscattered electrons). Secondary and backscattered electrons form the so-called secondary beam and are detected using a detector. The detector signal generated in this way is used for image generation.
Furthermore, equipping a scanning electron microscope with an ion column is known. Ions are generated using an ion beam generator situated in the ion column, which are used for the preparation of objects (such as polishing an object or applying material to an object) or also for imaging.
A further known device for the preparation of an object (specimen) in a particle beam device using a particle beam is described hereafter. Using this further known device, a second specimen is extracted from a first specimen, which is situated in a vacuum chamber on a specimen table, and fastened to a specimen holder, which is also situated on the specimen table. The specimen holder is discharged from the vacuum chamber for further study of the second specimen. This is disadvantageous for many applications, because the discharge of the specimen holder requires a long time on the one hand and, on the other hand, the danger exists that the second specimen may be contaminated.
Furthermore, a device and a method for specimen preparation having the following features or method steps are known from the related art. A specimen is situated on a specimen table of a manipulator in a vacuum chamber in a particle beam device. In a first position of the manipulator, a piece is cut out of the specimen using an ion beam and this cutout piece is fastened to a specimen holder which is situated on the manipulator. The manipulator is brought by a linear movement into a second position, in which an electron beam is focused on this piece for further study. Electrons passing through this piece are detected using a detector. However, this known device has the disadvantage that it has quite a complex construction.
Reference is made to DE 103 51 276 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,963,068, and EP 0 927 880 A1 in regard to the above-mentioned related art.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a particle beam device and a carrier element having a receiving element as well as a method for specimen preparation and/or specimen study usable in the particle beam device, the device being constructed simply and the method not being very time-consuming.